1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar energy devices and in particular to a solar energy system adapted to function as a source of both heated air and heated water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar energy provides numerous advantages over fossil fuel energy, including environmental advantages, ubiquitous availability, inexhaustability and cost. Although the solar insolation itself is available without cost, the equipment necessary to convert solar energy to usable energy forms can be relatively expensive. In fact, many previous solar energy systems were not economically feasable due to their relatively high costs of manufacture, operation, maintenance, etc. Hence, the enormous potential of solar energy for a wide variety of energy applications has scarcely been tapped.
Heretofore there has not been available a solar energy system with the advantages and features of the present invention.